moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
ItzJerz
ItzJerz is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 54 (Super Winning MovieStar) and is currently on the second page of the High Scores. Her old account, "Jerseyhotmess," was level 24 before it was banned. About Her real name is Yuliana and she is known to be kind. She is openly against Pumpchkin and her Porters and against A-Listers. She has been accused of bullying Amy E> (Back Up) when Amy had been flirting with her boyfriend. She lost many Jewels (her supporters) when she called Amy out on Twitter. She still has many supporters though, and tends to have trust issues. She used to have a feud with MyBeau (Angela) but they have repaired their friendship. Yuli is also often accused of copying Pumpchkin with her style and movies. She hosts many contests and is always giving back to her supporters. Usual Apperance ItzJerz has a tanned skin tone, light pink "Cherry Gloss" lips, and blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes. She usually has a 'girly' style, as described in an artbook. She creates many outfits that go with the theme. Her style is often called "Wanna-Be Pumpchkin," but she has not confirmed that she copies anyone's style. Jersey's Promise In the very beginning, Jersey started with one of her best friends, Daniela, when they first discovered MSP. Daniela soon then took her life on December 29th, 2012 because of online bullying towards herself. Jersey has stated that at her best friend's funeral, she promised her that she would "change all the online bullying and not let anyone else do what you did." Jersey still holds on to that promise to this very day and says that this is the only reason she still plays MSP. All this information is included in one of Jersey's artbooks on her normal account ItzJerz and her old ArtBook on Jerseyhotmess which can still be seen if you scroll down a little on the highscores of past ArtBooks. Rivalry Jersey's Jewels are known to have an ongoing feud with Pumpchkin and her porters and A-Listers (who also support Pumpchkin). It started when Yuli was on Pumpchkin's wall. There were words passed between her and Vivi Giovanni, starting an entire feud. There used to often be wall fights but they have died down and Porters simply ignore Jewels or block them. Porters and A-Listers are not allowed to be friends with Jewels, and none of Yuli's close friends are friends with any A-Listers. Banned Jersey's old account, Jerseyhotmess, was a level 24 when it happened. She was banned for language and bullying. When it happened, it was a shock to everyone. Some Porters celebrated but most didn't react, while Jewels were left sad and confused. However, while she was gone, people still were part of the group and kept "Jewel" on their status. A couple of days later, Jersey re-joined MSP with the username ItzJerz. When she re-joined, it wasn't surprising but still great news for Jewels and a disappointment to some Porters. Some Porters were surprised that she joined back and a few tried to bully her into leaving again. Trivia *She has a YouTube account which can be seen here *She tends to change her facial appearance when she's bored. *Her real name is Yuliana. *Her old account was Jerseyhotmess. *She has 5 accounts at the moment. ItzJerz, JerseyPie, >Tumblr Babe<, JerzeyKinz, and ItzJerz Counceling. She doesn't seem to know how to spell "counseling". *She is Jerseyhotmess in the Canadian MSP. *Her birthday is July 31st. *Although it says member since June 2013, the account was actually created on July 1st 2013. *She has known offsite websites used are Twitter, Imvu and Tinychat. *She is a teenager in High school. *She often is called out by porters. *She has a promise to end online bullying. *She used to be best friends with Kylie_Kardash. Gallery ItzJerz-Look06.png ItzJerz-Look05.PNG ItzJerz-Look04.PNG ItzJerz-Look03.PNG ItzJerz-Look02.PNG ItzJerz-Look01.PNG ItzJerz-MainPage.PNG ItzJerz-BioPage.PNG ItzJerz-Awards4.PNG ItzJerz-Awards3.PNG ItzJerz-Awards2.PNG ItzJerz-Awards1.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:US Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:Female Category:Level 54